


first kisses

by wincestjel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestjel/pseuds/wincestjel
Summary: “But even with all the dreaming, all the imagining and the wishing and the thinking, there was one thing Sam never would have expected his first kiss to be.“- a drabble about sam's first kiss





	first kisses

There were a lot of things Sam expected his first kiss to be. Absolutely wonderful, set up in the perfect moment and like something out of a dream. Maybe messy, inexperienced, because he wouldn’t have a goddamn clue what he’s doing. He had the whole scene set up in his mind; some pretty girl, maybe even a guy. The two of them alone and talking and smiling and laughing, and then he’d lean in. He’d brush the hair back from the person’s eyes (if it’s long enough), or, if not, he’d figure something else out. Maybe a hand on a jaw, a thigh. Fingers laced together or brushing against the hem of a shirt. But even with all the dreaming, all the imagining and the wishing and the thinking, there was one thing Sam never would have expected his first kiss to be.

And that one thing was with his brother.

 

 


End file.
